The Doctor Goes to Hogwarts
by Thete Sigma
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Jack get turned into kids again and end up going to Hogwarts as first years where they meet Harry Potter and his Friends. Set in The Prisoner of Azkaban for Harry Potter and where ever for Doctor Who
1. Hogwarts?

**Hogwarts?**

The Doctor's POV

Rose walked into the control room and I looked up and smiled 'Where to now Doctor?' she asked, straight away the Tardis started shaking and sparks went flying everywhere 'Hold on!' I yelled. The Tardis shook some more, I hit my head then everything went black.

I could hear someone saying my name and I opened my eyes and saw Rose beaming down at me, though with a bit of concern in her features. 'What's wrong?' I asked 'Something weird and we all look years younger Doc' said a voice off to my left. It was Jack. I bolted upright 'What?!' I yelled. I looked down at my hands they did look years younger and my clothes were too small for me. 'What do we do Doctor?' Rose asked 'Try and reverse it?' Jack suggested 'It's not as simple as that' I said. There was a ding at the console and 3 letters came out of a slip. Jack picked them up. 'What do they say' Rose asked. Jack read one out,

'Mr J. Harkness  
The Console Room  
The Tardis  
The Milky Way  
Space'

'What!' I yelled 'What do the other two say' Rose asked 'The same thing, except one has Miss R. Tyler on it and the other has Mr T. Sigma who ever that is' Jack replied. My mouth dropped when he said Sigma. No-one knows that name except me. 'Doctor?' Rose asked, 'Yeah' 'Who's T. Sigma?' I paused I didn't know how to answer, but eventually I did 'That was my nickname at the Academy on Gallifrey when I was a child, Thete Sigma' there was a stunned silence then Jack asked 'But how do who ever sent these know that' 'I don't know, nobody knows that except me and my childhood friends and family but they are all dead' I replied. 'So what do we do now?' Rose asked 'Pass me my letter Jack' I asked. He handed it over. 'Thanks' I opened it and read it out loud

'_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore __  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr Sigma,__  
__We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

'What does that mean?' Rose asked, 'It means we go back to school' I replied, 'What a magic school? But we can't do magic' Jack said, 'I know but I can make something to let us temporarily use magic' I said, 'How long is temporarily' Jack asked 'Oh about a year give or take. I'll get changed into something more fitting. You two better do the same then I'll make it'

**1**** Hour Later**

'Here drink this, it will give you the ability to use magic' I said 'Smells vile' Rose said. We all drank with disgusted looks. 'Right then off we go. Allons-y!' I yelled, it was different to fly the Tardis as a kid but I managed to get us outside The Leaky Cauldron. Rose went and opened the door and walked outside. 'Nice and sunny Molte Bene' I said as I followed Rose outside with Jack right behind us 'Come on' I said and I grabbed Rose's hand and ran into the Leaky Cauldron. We went to the back and through a door. We asked someone to open the brick wall with their wand for us and then went to Gringotts the wizard bank. 'How did you know where to go' Rose asked 'I've been here before, centuries ago, I was a different man back then' I replied as we went to the front desk 'We would like to take money out of Mr John Smith's safe' I said 'Do you have a key?' the Goblin asked I rummaged in my pockets for a bit before pulling out a small silver key I handed it to the goblin. 'Hagard!' the goblin yelled, another goblin came over 'take these ones down to John Smith's safe' 'Yes sir' Hagard replied. We followed him down a steep narrow cobblestone corridor with rails on the floor, Hagard whistled and a small cart came down. We all clambered in. There was just enough room to fit all four of us. The cart sped along the track with wind whipping my hair back. Sometimes I thought I saw fire but could never turn back quickly enough to see if it was a dragon. Finally the cart stopped in front of a vault and we all clambered out. 'That was awesome' Jack yelled. Hagard put the key into the key hole, the door opened and green smoke came billowing out. Once the smoke had cleared Rose and Jack both said 'Wow' 'How much do you have' Jack asked. 'Enough, I got a grant from the ministry because I helped out with a problem a while back, didn't think I would ever need it' I replied. 'Take as much as you want' we all scoped up some Galleons, Sickles and Knuts as I explained the conversion and how much each one is. Once we were done we all jumped back in the cart and a few minutes later were standing back in Diagon Alley next we walked into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _and got Hogwarts robes. When we were all fitted we paid for the robes and went back outside. 'Right' I said 'what do we need now' I pulled out my letter and read out loud to Rose and Jack

_'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_  
_First year students will require:_  
_1. Three sets of plain work robes_ (black)  
_2. One plain pointed hat plain (black) for day wear_  
_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_  
_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _  
_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE _  
_NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_'

'So where do we go first' Rose asked 'How about we get wands?' I replied. They both nodded in agreement and we headed down to Ollivanders. When we entered we couldn't see anyone. Then someone said 'Good Afternoon' making us all jump. A man came out of the shadows and stood in front of me, It was a bit odd as he didn't blink 'and who are you three' he asked 'I'm Thete Sigma sir and that's Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness' I replied 'Right Mr Harkness first I think, now which is your wand hand?' said Mr Ollivander 'Well I am right-handed' Jack replied 'alright hold out your arm' Mr Ollivander said. Rose and I sat down and waited, Mr Ollivander was talking about the different wands while using a measuring tape to measure Jack, Rose stared in shock as it did this on its own. 'That's enough' said Mr Ollivander and the tape measure rolled up and fell to the floor. 'Here give this one a wave' he said. Jack waved the wand only to have it very quickly snatched off him and given another one then orange and yellow sparks shot out of the end and we all clapped 'yes bravo, yew and unicorn hair. Very flexible nine and a half inches, good for charms' Mr Ollivander said. 'Miss Tyler next I think,' Rose got up and walked up to Mr Ollivander. He did the same for her except it took a few more turns until finally she had a wand 'Ebony and dragon heartstring seven inches, nice and supple.' Now for Mr Sigma' Rose sat down with Jack and I got up. 'Now which is your wand hand?' He asked 'ambidextrous' I replied 'but I suppose right hand for this' 'OK hold out your hand.' Mr Ollivander said. Mr Ollivander used the tape measure on me as well 'That's enough' he said after a while. Mr Ollivander handed me a wand and I tried to gave it a wave but he snatched it off me before I could, it went on like this for a while and the pile on the spindly chair just kept getting bigger. The more wands I went through the happier Mr. Ollivander seemed to get 'Tricky costumer, not to worry we'll find the perfect match for you' he told me. 'How about this one?' he gave me another wand. I waved it through the air and red and orange sparks flew through the air 'ohh bravo, bravo' Mr Ollivander said as Jack and Rose clapped. 'Unusual combination willow and phoenix tail, ten inches, very flexible, very powerful' Mr Ollivander said. We paid him for the wands then went to get the rest of our equipment. When we got everything we were deciding what to do next. 'How about we get owls' Jack suggested 'yeah let's get owls' Rose agreed. We went into Eeylops Owl Emporium and got 3 owls Jack got a brown barn owl, Rose got a brown and white spotted owl and I got a snowy white owl with a brown grey head. 'What do we name them' Rose asked 'I'm going to call him John' Jack said 'how about Pete for mine named after my dad' asked Rose 'I think that a brilliant name' I told her. 'What's yours called Doctor' Jack asked 'hmm I gonna call her Gallifrey after my planet' I replied 'That's a brilliant name for her Doctor' Rose said 'thanks, right I think we should go back to the Leaky Cauldron' I said. When we got to the Leaky Cauldron and into our room we talked about what we were going to do. 'While we are here just call me Thete or Thete Sigma not Doctor' I said 'and don't say or do anything to suggest that we are not eleven years old OK' 'got it Doctor' Rose said while Jack nodded. 'You can't use any electrical devices of any kind at Hogwarts so just leave that stuff in the Tardis' I said 'What about your sonic screwdriver' Jack asked 'I've modified it so it will work at Hogwarts but I'm only going to use it when necessary, right lets get some sleep big day tomorrow' I said. There were three beds in our room. We got changed and climbed into them Rose and Jack fell asleep almost immediately and I went and had a look around the place for the night.


	2. First Day at Hogwarts

**First Day at Hogwarts**

The Doctor's POV

Rose got up before Jack and looked over towards me 'did you get any sleep last night?' She asked 'Don't need to' I replied' Time Lords don't need as much sleep as humans, Time kids only need one hour a month and Time Tots need 2 hours a week' 'really' she asked 'yep' i replied. Just then Jack groaned and sat up in his bed. 'Right now that were all up, let's go get ready and get something's from the Tardis. We all got changed and put all our stuff in our trunks, then went and got something's from the Tardis. 'OK let's go to the train station'

**10 Minutes Later**

We arrived at the train station 'where do we go now Doc' Jack asked. 'Platform nine and three quarters' I replied 'But there's no platform nine and three quarters' Rose pointed out 'just platform ten then nine' 'we go through the barrier between them' I said 'Oh of course' Jack said. Jack went first then Rose then me. 'Wow' Rose said when we had all gotten through. 'How does it do that' she asked. 'Magic' I replied with a smile 'come on lets go get a seat, the train's leaving. Allons-y' I said we jumped on the train just as it was starting to leave. 'Let's try and find an empty compartment' Jack said, we couldn't find one so we went to one with four people in it 'can we sit in here please, all the other compartments are full' I asked a boy with jet black hair 'sure' the boy replied, we all piled in. 'Thanks my name is Thete Sigma those two are Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler' I said pointing to Rose and Jack. 'Hi I'm Harry Potter' said the boy and 'these two are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, are you three first years?' He asked 'yeah' I said. We talked for a bit then at one o' clock a plump witch with a food trolley arrived at the compartment door. 'Do you think we should wake him up' Ron asked gesturing to the man in the corner. Hermione approached the man and asked him something but wasn't listening anymore I was choosing sweets with Rose and Jack. We got three chocolate frogs and a pasty each and quickly finished them putting the cards in our pockets.

We talked a bit more then around mid-afternoon three boys came in the one standing in the middle had a pale pointed face and the two other boys stood next to him like bodyguards. The one in middle said 'well, look who it is' as he pulled open the compartment door 'Potty and Weasel.' The other two chuckled trollishly and the pale boy continued 'I heard your farther got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley, did your mother die of shock?' he asked cruelly. Ron stood up so fast he knocked Hermione's cat basket to the floor. Who are they the boy asked noticing us for the first time I got and said 'Thete Sigma and those two are Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness, and you are?' I asked 'Draco Malfoy and these two are Grabbe and Goyle' he said. Just then the man in the corner gave a snot, Malfoy took a step back 'who's that' he asked 'new teacher' said Harry who had also gotten to his feet 'what were you saying Malfoy' He asked. Resentfully he muttered 'Come on to the other two boys and they left the compartment. Harry, Ron and I all sat down. Ron said 'I'm not going to take any rubbish from Malfoy this year. I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and' he made a violent gesture in mid-air. 'Ron,' Hermione hissed pointing at the Professor 'be careful' but he was still asleep.

The train kept speeding along. 'We must nearly be there' Ron said, the words hardly left his mouth when the train started to slow down. Ron said 'Brilliant, I'm starving, I want to get to the feast...' We can't be there yet,' Hermione said. 'So why are we stopping' Ron asked. The train keep getting slower. Harry got up to look out of the door. The train came to a stop with a jolt, then unexpectedly the lamps all went out and we were plunged into darkness. 'What's going on?' Ron's voice said from somewhere in front of me. 'Thete what's happening' I heard Rose's voice asked 'I don't know' I replied 'ouch' said a voice of to my left 'Ron that was my foot' It was Hermione. I felt my way back to my seat before Harry asked 'do you think we've broken down?' Jacks voice replied 'Dunno' then I saw Ron wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out. 'There's something moving out there, I think people are coming aboard' He said. The compartment door opened and then there was a thud 'Sorry! Do you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry' said a voice. Then I heard Rose's voice 'Thete, Jack where are you' 'Here' came Jacks voice somewhere off to my left 'and I'm here' I said while we were talking someone else came in and everyone was talking at once. 'Quiet' came a hoarse voice suddenly. The Professor had obviously woken. Then there was a soft, crackling noise and a shivering light filled the compartment. The Professor was holding a handful of flames. His face looked tired but his eyes were alert and wary. 'Stay where you are' he said, he went to the door but it opened before he could reach it. Standing in the doorway was a cloaked figure whose face was completely hidden by its hood a Dementor I remembered. The Dementor drew a deep, slow rattling breath and an intense cold swept over them. the cold went deeply into his skin. It went deeper into his hearts I couldn't see my eyes rolled up into the back of my head and I felt as if I was drowning in cold, I felt my legs give way and I was unconscious before I hit the ground but that didn't stop the images and the screaming inside my head.

**Rose's POV**

There was a cold rushing over over us, then I saw The Doctor collapse, with Harry right behind him. The Professor stepped over them both and said 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our coats. Go.' When the thing didn't leave he muttered something and a silver thing shot out of his wand, then the thing turned around and glided away. The lights came back on and Jack and I rushed over to The Doctor and Harry. Ron started slapping Harry's face and Jack did the same for The Doctor saying 'Thete' as he did. After a moment Harry woke up and stuttered 'W-what?' Ron asked if he was OK and the Professor gave him some chocolate saying that it would help and Harry asked his friend what happened, but the Doctor still wouldn't wake up and Rose was getting worried. Everyone made a circle around The Doctor while eating chocolate and looking concerned while the Professor, Jack and I were trying to wake him up, but nothing happened. I decided to try something that worked once, I bent down and whispered 'Help me' in his ear. He immediately opened his eyes and sat up. he was breathing heavily. 'W-what happened?' he asked 'Well when that thing came in you sort of went rigid and fell out of you seat onto the ground Doc, are you OK?' Jack asked 'yeah, I think so' he replied 'Did you hear screaming?' Harry asked 'yeah, why?' he replied. 'You were the only other one beside me who blacked out, so I wondered if we heard the same thing,' Harry said 'I don't think you heard the same thing' said Professor Lupin. 'Here have some chocolate, it will help' he said to The Doctor who took some and had a bit. 'Feeling better?' Professor Lupin asked him 'yeah' he replied 'Thanks' 'I'm going to talk to the driver and send and owl to Dumbledore about what's happened' said Professor Lupin and he left.

**The Doctor's**** POV**

The chocolate helped quite a bit and made spread warmth to my fingers and toes. Professor Lupin returned and said 'well be at Hogwarts in ten minutes, are you alright Harry?' he asked 'fine Harry muttered back 'what about you Thete he asked me 'OK, thanks' I replied. We didn't talk much the rest of the way to Hogwarts. After ten minutes we pulled up at Hogmeade we grabbed our stuff and went outside. We heard a voice yelling 'Firs'-years this way' and we went into the direction of the voice after saying goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They followed a rather large man down a steep slope and to a lake with boats at the edge 'no more than four to a boat' the man said. Rose, Jack and I piled into one boat, once everyone was in a boat the man yelled 'Forward' and the small fleet of boats sailed forward we went under a bridge with vines hanging off it and turned the corner and in the distance was a huge castle 'WOW' many people said as we sail towards the castle. We sailed a bit further and into a harbor we climbed out and trudged up the stone towards the castle doors and the man knocked on the doors and a witch with a short wizard answered 'The firs-years professor Flitwick' the large man said 'Thank you Hagrid I'll take them from here' Professor Flitwick said and we followed him into the castle and into a small room where we all waited.

He came back five minutes later and said we are ready for you now and we all followed him into The Great Hall where lots of students were staring at us. We walked into the front of the Great Hall and lined up along the front. The hat started singing a song 'Now when I call your name come sit up on the stool and I will put the hat on your head'. He said once the hat had finished it's song. 'Alexander, Rex' he called and a sandy haired boy went up and put the hat on 'Slytherin!' the hat called almost immediately and the Slytherin table erupted in cheers and the boy went over and joined his table. Beauregard, Moglorix also became a Slytherin, then Franklin, Lillia became the first Gryffindor. Freema, Chloe and Harding, Jayden became Hufflepuff. Then Jack's name was called he went up and jammed the hat on his head, It took a minute for the hat to decide but then it yelled 'Gryffindor' and Jack went off and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Then the two Jones twins became Ravenclaw. This went on for a while Mikatell, Mitchel, Norman, Redfern then Sigma, Thete I walk over, sat on the stool and put the hat on my head and the hat spoke in my my head 'another difficult one' the hat mused 'you would do well in Ravenclaw you have the brains for it, but you have enough bravery for Gryffindor, so were to put you.' It took a few minutes for the hat to decide it took longer for me than it did for Jack, but then the hat finally yelled 'Gryffindor' I took off the hat, gave it to Flitwick, then walked off to sit next to Jack giving Rose an encouraging smile as I went. When I got over there one of the Weasley's I presumed as he had orange hair, shook my hand and said 'my name's Percy Weasley' I sat down next to Jack and watched the rest of the sorting. I sort of tuned out until he got to Rose then I sat forward in my chair. The hat took longer than Jack but quicker than me to decide where Rose should go but eventually it yelled 'Gryffindor' Rose came and sat down with Jack and me and we watched the rest of the sorting. When the sorting was finished Dumbledore who I recognized from a chocolate frog card started talking. 'Welcome!' Dumbledore said 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast' He cleared his throat and continued 'As you will be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business' as he said that a chill went up my back. Dumbledore continued 'They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises or even Invisibility Cloaks, it is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors. on a happier note' Dumbledore continued 'I am please to welcome two new teacher to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.' The clapping was rather unenthusiastic only those in the compartment with Lupin clapped the hardest The Doctor included. 'As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creature teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.' Everyone but it was loudest at the Gryffindor table. 'Well, i think that's everything of importance, let the feast begin!' Dumbledore continued and immediately the plate piled with food and the goblets filled with drink. I didn't eat very much until a teacher came up to me 'Mr Sigma' she said 'I'm Professor McGonagall, you need to come with me' Jack asked the question I was thinking 'why?' 'That is none of your concern Mr Harkness' she replied sternly then I asked the same thing 'why?' knowing she couldn't refuse answering me she said 'Madam Pomfrey, the matron what's to see you' 'how come' I asked 'the Dementor attack affected you she needs to much sure you are OK' she replied 'I'm fine' I replied 'Madam Pomfrey needs to make sure under Dumbledore's orders' she said 'OK then' I got up and Rose and Jack did to to follow me but Professor McGonagall said 'only Mr Sigma you two need to stay here' they started to protest but I said 'It's OK, I'll see you later' and I followed McGonagall. We went up some stair cases and through corridors until we finally arrived at the hospital wing. We walked in and I saw Dumbledore talking to a witch who I presumed was Madam Pomfrey. 'Albus I have brought the boy you asked' said McGonagall. 'Thete, come sit up here while Madam Pomfrey makes sure everything is in order' said Dumbledore, I did what he asked as Madame Pomfrey checked my heart beat It seemed as though I only had one heart because I'm using an extremely powerful perception filter. 'Now Thete, I heard you collapsed on the Hogwarts Express' 'yes sir' 'do you know why the Dementor affected you so badly' He asked 'no sir' I replied 'if Miss Tyler hadn't whispered what she did in your ear you might still be unconscious.' 'You have very loyal friends' McGonagall said 'I hope you are just as loyal to them as they are to you' Dumbledore said 'I'd give my life for them' I replied 'saying and doing are two different things, Thete' Dumbledore said 'I would still give my life for them in a heart beat' I said. 'Right, Thete I think you should get back to the feast' I nodded and left the room. I made my way back to the Great Hall and found Jack and Rose I sat down and told them what Dumbledore had said. We finished our meal then Dumbledore stood up and said 'What a wonderful feast' he said 'but now I think it's time for your beds off you plop' we all filed out of the hall and up to Gryffindor tower lead by Percy Jackson, Jack and I said goodnight to Rose and we all went into our dorms Jack was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and I fiddled with my sonic screwdriver.


End file.
